Release
by bitezombiesback
Summary: Garrus walks in on Shepard while she's in the middle of... "calibrations," to keep it PG for the summary. It's a one-shot. M for smut and language.


**This was inspired partially by a published classic short story. I forgot the name and author of it. If you know which one it is, let me know so I can give due credit!**

* * *

His name was Alex. He was a lanky boy of seventeen, just few months older than her. It happened in the park one night after she'd snuck out of her room. He was awkward and clumsy - they both were. He never called her.

* * *

She met Rick in basic training. They'd flirted on and off for a few months before he'd finally bought her dinner. He wasn't very bright, but he was nice enough. She'd been unintentionally celibate for the last year, and she needed release. It was very routine and they didn't speak until they were done. They'd gone out a few more times with similar results before they finished their combat training and went their separate ways.

* * *

She was in a dirty bar on the Citadel when Selia bought her a drink. The Asari was a pale shade of blue with a small, lithe form, and had made her feel curious. They went back to her small apartment and she learned just how enjoyable sex could be. She'd wanted to go on another date, but Selia already had a girlfriend. She felt simultaneously sated and dirty as she watched the Asari leave her apartment.

* * *

She actually cared about Kaiden. They'd stumbled around one another for a few months before he finally admitted how he felt about her. For another few months they were involved. She'd frequently invite him up to her cabin for "performance evaluations" even though most of the crew had quickly detected their budding relationship. They had a bit of a falling out when she'd been forced to let either him or Ashley die on Virmire. He'd been angry that she'd chosen him, accused her of doing it because they were together. She'd been spaced before they could resolve things, and after two years of being dead, she'd decided it was definitely over after he'd more or less accused her of being a traitor on Horizon.

* * *

Shepard couldn't think of any flashbacks that would assist her now as she deftly slid her hand into her underwear. Her pants were discarded by her bed with her armor, and now she sat in her desk chair in just her underwear and a tank top. She massaged herself absently, trying to create some imaginary erotic situation that would push her closer to orgasm.

She had never liked the porn vids. They were always so fake that she couldn't stay focused on the sex. Instead, she'd just pick out all the ways that the scenario at hand was absurd, or wonder why they kept looking at the camera, or gawk at the strange world of fetishes that could be found on the extranet.

Shepard left out a soft sigh as her body began to grow warm to her own touch. She recalled what Tali had told her about the environmental suits, that they had built in stimulation programs. She wondered what that would be like. Why hadn't she bought a fucking dildo last time she was on the Citadel?

At last she was finally starting to get into it, her leg muscles beginning to unconsciously move in rhythm with her strokes. She pushed her hand farther down into her underwear and -

_Ding._

The door.

Dammit, she was almost there. Oh well, whoever it was could wait for five minutes.

_Ding_.

Shit, could a girl get a little privacy? Despite the intrusion, she pushed one finger inside herself with a quiet groan.

"Shepard, I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

Fuck you, Garrus! Go away.

"Give me a few minutes, I'm just getting out of the shower," she lied, her movements increasing in tempo as she was somehow spurred on by the idea of masturbating while talking to her clueless comrade.

Unfortunately, he'd heard her muffled reply through the door, but couldn't make out the words.

She heard the door open.

Holy fuck, the door was unlocked.

She almost fell out of her desk chair as the hulking turian strode into the room.

"So it turns out your new Mess Sergeant doesn't really know much about dextro food. I've been eating microwaved meals for a few weeks. It's not really so bad, except I'm starting to bloat from the high sodium intake. I _hate_ feeling bloated when I'm heading into a fight, you know?"

He looked her up and down. "Are you... in your underwear?"

"Yeah." Her voice was choked and filled with tension that he didn't seem to pick up on.

He shrugged. "Anyway, so if you could just ask him to pick up some dextro rations and a recipe book next time we're on the Citadel, I'd really appreciate it. Sorry to be so picky."

"Yep. That's fine."

He sighed and sat on the edge of her bed, and she groaned internally. How long was he going to stay? Her body was aching with need.

"I'm really glad you're back," he confessed to his twitching commander. "I never got the chance to say it, what with all the 'Archangel' business that was going on back on Omega, but it was a lonely few years without you."

She'd never considered sex with a turian before. Maybe it was her heightened state of arousal, but the idea sped her heartbeat up a bit as she went to sit next to him on the bed.

"It's good to have you back on the ship, Vakarian."

She imagined him picking her up and throwing her against the fish tank, her legs thrown wildly around his waist. Yep, that was definitely what she'd be getting off to as soon as he left.

"It's good to _be_ back. It was fun eradicating Omega's criminals, but even something with as good a cause as that didn't seem important when compared to saving the galaxy."

"At least you made a difference."

She'd push him down on that bed and shimmy his armor down just far enough to ride him hard until -

"I don't know about that. In another few weeks, the crime rates will probably be exactly where they were originally. A place like that doesn't just clean up its act after one band of vigilantes."

"But think of how many lives you spared in the meantime."

She'd drag him into the shower and run her hands over his wet, hard body before sucking him off, then she'd let him pin her to the floor -

"I suppose you're right."

Shepard was distracted, no longer able to focus on his words. Her whole body was a live wire.

She'd lean in close and press his mouth to hers, subduing any protest with her lips, climbing onto his lap, and -

Oh, shit. What was she doing?

She broke away from him, falling onto the ground from his lap.

He blinked at her. "What was that?"

"That was... Nothing. I'm drunk. Pretend it didn't happen."

He cocked his head to the side with a half-smile, taking in her red cheeks and mortified expression. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I didn't mean to, I was... Okay, there's really no way of backing out of this, is there?"

He shook his head as his smile grew.

"Well, here's the deal: I haven't been laid in two years. There's no time to stop and have a one-night-stand when we're saving the galaxy, and even commanders have needs. So, I'm sorry I sucked your face. Won't happen again. Now, get out of my cabin so I can take the coldest shower this ship will allow."

"Is that an order?"

She stared at him, confused. "What? No, I mean... If you really need to talk, we can, I'd just -"

He groaned, putting his face in his hands.

"_What_? What is the matter with you? Was it really so traumatic kissing me for three goddamn seconds?"

"Shepard, I was trying to be seductive."

"Oh." She met his eyes awkwardly for a few moments. "So, you... Want to keep going where I left off?"

"That's what I was trying to get at, yes," he explained patiently.

"Well, in that case..."

She jumped up from the floor and tackled him to the bed. He buried one taloned hand in her hair, and used the other to grab her ass as her mouth moved quickly against his. She moaned at the contact, still hyper-aroused, and he pulled her hair tighter at the sound.

She fumbled with the latches on his armor, and they broke apart for a few seconds, breathing heavily, so he could help her. When it fell off him, he kicked it off the bed and they resumed their frantic advances. She licked down the armored expanse of his chest plates as he practically ripped the tank top off her. He tugged at her underwear, but she found her restraint by relishing in his desire and smirked, refusing to take it off. He growled discontentedly, but cut off in a deep hum as she nipped tenderly at his neck, grinding her body against his.

"This is going to be awkward tomorrow," she panted, running her hands down the length of his body until his breath hitched.

"Doesn't have to be," he muttered, tracing the inside of her thighs with impatient talons.

"How so?"

"We just stay in here. Keep doing this. Fuck the reapers, they can wipe out the galaxy for all I care as long as - ahhhh - as long as you keep doing that."

She chuckled softly at his desperation and he sat up, lifting her and standing. She kept laughing as he carried her across the room and sat her down in her desk chair.

"What were you doing when I walked in?"

"Sorting through files and -"

Garrus knelt down and licked her bare breast, and she gasped, leaning into the touch.

"Bullshit. What were you really doing?"

He slid her underwear off and kissed her inner thigh, drawing a surprised hiss from her.

"I was - I was -"

He grinned triumphantly as he continued to kiss up her leg. He'd rendered her speechless.

"Did it feel like this?"

He licked her softly and her whole body jerked from the touch as she cried out. He sucked on her gently, alternately using his mouth and his hand to pleasure her as he throbbed at the sound of her growing passion.

"How did you know I -"

She broke off again, grabbing his fringe tightly and holding his head between her legs. Words were too much for her. She wondered briefly if she'd ever speak another full sentence before she realized she didn't care.

"Your panties were soaked."

"_What_?"

She shoved him backward and he fell onto his back, laughing at her indignation.

"So you knew the whole time you were talking that I was writhing internally and you kept blabbing about Omega?"

"Sorry, Commander. Was I a bad turian?"

She had to force herself not to laugh at the fake taunting note in his voice.

"You're going to pay for that," she smirked, throwing herself on top of him.

* * *

(A/N): Hope you liked it. It's just a one-shot, so make sure to favorite and review so I know if it was any good!


End file.
